Smile
by Genie2130
Summary: Weighed down by her parents' divorce,Rima doesn't really smile anymore. Can one person change that? A little slow but progressing romance. Summary sucks but the story might be better. Rating might change later on. Please review. Give it a try and enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The Start of Summer School

Rima sighed. It was the start of another typical day. She got dressed and went downstairs.

Ever since her parents divorced her mom looked a little stressed and even a little happier but not as much as the good days. Rima was so busy thinking that she didn't hear her mom's words,"Rima,it's the start of summer. What are you going to do? Rima? Rima,I'm talking to you."

Rima's head snapped up. "Oh,gomen Mama. Can you repeat, please?" Her mom sighed a little. "What are you going to do during summer?"

Rima hesitated a little but replied,"I'm going to hang out with my friends and... maybe... visit Papa."

Mashiro-san blinked and frowned a little but changed the subject. "Oh,is that so. Well,you're going to be late for your summer school program and I'm going to be late for work. Let's go." (**Summer program made-up but please bear with it... sorry**). "Don't make me regret letting you attend that school." She frowned. "Don't make me regret listening to your father."

Rima nodded. Sullenly,she said,"Hai," while her chara, Kusukusu looks at her with a worried expression.

After that,there was an awkward silence in the car drive.

At Seiyo Junior High Academy~

Rima peeked from behind the wall. Who knew that they would build another school building near their middle school near Seiyo Elementary _and_ appoint them as the Guardians of Seiyo Junior High Academy. (**Made-up again**)

Rima's eyes brightened when she saw Amu but darkened when Nagihiko came and then ... all the fangirls. Rima's hands clenched into fists and she stormed past them. So far,her first day of summer school was on a rough start.

She was out of breath when she reached the Royal Garden. Another one,but only for high schoolers. There was only a King,Queen,Jack,and Joker,but they'll probably find another Ace soon. They'll survive.

Tadase greeted her first. "Good morning,Mashiro-san." Rima just sat down,stared,and clenched her hands together. She usually ignored people when she was upset. Tadase sweat-dropped but greeted Amu and Nagihiko,who came in next. She went into a daze again and barely noticed KusuKusu whispering something to them. They sweat-dropped but nodded. Rima frowned. If they're planning something,it better not be related to smiling. Not again. (Episode 62).

**How do you like the story so far? I know its short. I feel rusty so sorry if it's.. bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Plan

At Rima's house~

Just as expected,Rima received a text from Amu,saying that she wanted them to have fun and celebrate the first day of summer school.

Rima went to ask her mom for permission,but she was surprised. Her mother was _actually smiling_ while talking on the phone. She never really did that because it was either work or her dad. Rima got suspicious but said nothing. Instead,she replied to Amu's text. 'Where to?'

The next morning,Rima felt a little even more down when she saw that _he _tagged along with Amu. "You didn't say anything about him coming..."

Amu laughed nervously. Rima pouted and walked away. Every shop she passed,Amu would pop up somewhere in a weird pose or face. Amy went into her last resort and dressed like a bumblebee. One second,she was crying and laughing. The next second, kids were swatting at her,saying things like,"Miss Bee-san,why is your stinger so big?"

Rima stifled a giggle,but stopped when she saw Nagihiko laughing as well. He was in the middle with Amu and asked questions. "Miss Bee-san,is this your boyfriend?"

Rima frowned. The sharp feeling that numbs her came again. She felt this when her parents fought,when they called her foolish for making funny faces,and when Nagihiko and Amu were surrounded by fan-girls. (Episode 62)

Rima had had it. "I'm going home." Then,without bothering to hear their response,she ran away,with Kusukusu flying behind her.

However,when she turned around the corner,an unfamiliar hand covered her mouth. Then,her surroundings swirled and became black. All she remembered clearly was Kusukusu shouting and her last thought being,"I've been kidnapped again..."

**These chapters might be really short but I'm pretty sure they'll be longer later on. My apologies... **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:Kidnapped

"Rima! Rima!"

Rima woke up face-to-face with Kusukusu. Her chara smiled. "Yay,you woke up!'

Rima smiled a little but it disappeared as she asked,"Where are we?"

Kusukusu looked worried. "I think we're in some kind of box." Then,she started panicking. "Ah! Doushio,doushio?" (What should I do?)

"Kusukusu."

"Eh?"

"Chara nari."

"Eh? Why?"

"Watashi no kokoro:Unlock!" After a few seconds,Rima turned into Clown Drop.

"Juggling Party!" The spot she aimed at got smashed and she quickly ran away. She heard voices shouting and she panicked as she ran faster.

When she got outside,she was already breathless,but she kept going until she got outside. It was already dark,so no one will hear this or be able to help her.

An arm caught her. "You've gave us a lot of trouble,little lady."

Swallowing her fear,she quickly used "Tightrope Dancer," and then ran away.

When she arrived home,she was exhausted. She quickly went inside and saw her mother once again chatting happily on the phone. Not wanting to alert her or even prevent her from going outside with friends,she headed upstairs,but her mom stopped her,already have finished her conversation.

"Ah,Rima,you're already home? I didn't realize that it was this late." Rima stepped away from the stairs and asked,"Mama,who was on the phone?" Her mom put on a small smile. "Oh,that was just a friend I made at a tea ceremony. Her name's Fujisaki-san and she has a child that's the same age and goes to the same school as you."

Rima was relieved and surprised but she didn't want to deal with this now. Feeling a little traumatic from what had happened earlier,she said,"Good night. I'm going to bed."

Her mother looked at her with concern but she said the same.

The next morning,her mother had to actually remind Rima to wake up. Usually, Rima woke up on her own. When Rima didn't reply,Mashiro-san went upstairs.

"Rima? Are you awake?" She went in and shook Rima awake. "You're going to be late for summer school. I have to go work early too."

Rima slowly opened her eyes. She barely got any sleep. All her dreams were nightmares of men chasing her and locking her up. She tried so many times to escape and run away but it felt like it was endless.

"Rima? I'm talking to you."

Rima blinked. She opened her mouth to apologize but no words came out. She tried again,but not even a sound came out. She looked at Kusukusu with worry but her chara's expression matched her own. When Rima looked at her mother,her mother sighed.

"Rima,you're acting weird today. I think you should stay home and rest a while. I'll make a call and tell them that my job will be rescheduled."

Rima couldn't really protest,so she just looked down as her mother walked out.

Meanwhile,at school,the Guardians were dong some early paperwork. Tadase asked,"Mashiro-san isn't here today?"

Amu shook her head. "She ran home yesterday. I wonder if she's okay." She sighed with worry but then the Guardians' heads looked up as they heard a rumbling coming toward them.

Miki sweat-dropped. "It can't be..."

Ran and Su filled in,"Yaya?!" She was running at full speed towards them,waving a paper in one hand,followed by Pepe and Kusukusu close behind.

**Note:The romance in this might happen a little later. Keep reading to find out.. if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:Mute

**Thoughts: Italicized. **

Nagihiko spoke first. "Yaya-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Yaya pouted. "No time for that. Guardian work was boring anyway. But minna,look at this!" She slapped a newspaper article on the table. "The chairman showed me this."

The headlines read,"Kidnapping." Pictures showed guys tied in tightropes and some broken juggling clubs. The Guardians were shocked into silence. Amu asked,"They kidnapped... Rima?"

Yaya nodded sadly. "Rima-tan was kidnapped on her way home. I think they did it for money or because she was cute."

Nagihiko felt guilty for last time for calling her cute. "Where is she now?"

"At home."

All heads turned to look at Kusukusu.

Kusukusu continued,"She did chara nari and broke out."

Tadase asked,"Did her mom hear about this?"

Kusukusu looked down. "No... she didn't even realize that Rima was home. Her mom was on the phone with Fu-Fuji?"

Miki hinted,"Fujisaki?"

"Ah! Yeah."

Now,all eyes were on Nagihiko. He sweatdopped but asked,"My mom?"

Kusukusu nodded. Amu asked,"If her mom didn't hear about it,did she tell her mom?"

Kusukusu shook her head. "That's just it,she won't talk,smile,anything."

The Guardians looked at each other with worried expressions. Thankfully,Yaya broke the silence. She grinned,"Let's go visit her after school then!"

Tadase asked,"But,Yuiki-san,don't you have Guardian work?"

Yaya crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine. I'll visit Rima-tan another day. And what about you,Tadase-kun? You have to help too!"

Tadase smiled. "Then Fujisaki-kun and Amu-chan go."

Nagihiko protested,"But-"

Miki and Su interrupt and hold up a sign. "And with that,school's over." (With the teachers and Nagihiko protesting)

Amu and Nagihiko arrive at Rima's house. Amu was surprised at the size and gulped when she rang the doorbell,remembering how strict Rima's parents were. (Ep. 40)

opened the door. "Are you two Rima's friends?" Amu and Nagihiko nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Are you a boy?"

Nagihiko smiled and put up his hair. In Nadeshiko-mode,he said,"Thank you for having me,Mashiro-san." Amu and her charas sweat-dropped,except for Dia. "Nadeshiko..."

relaxed. "Oh,you're a girl. Well,come upstairs."

When they arrived in Rima's room,they found her reading a gag manga.

"Rima,your friends are here to see you."

Rima looked up and stared at them. Then,she looked at her mom.

"Oh,may I know your names?"

Amu jerked a bit and bowed,"Hinamori Amu. Nice to see you again."

Nagihiko bowed as well. "Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

perked at the name. "You mean you're Fujisaki-san's child? It's nice to meet you. I'm a fan of her traditional ceremonies."

The others sweat-dropped. Rima and Amu stared. "If only she knew." (Note:Amu doesn't know that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko). Amu's guardian characters were staring at Mashiro-san for her different character. Meanwhile, "Nadeshiko" was smiling but the sweat-drop was still in place.

"Well,I'll leave you three alone then! I'll just have another talk with Fujisaki-san."

As the door closed,Amu and Nagihiko turned to Rima. Nagihiko had already dropped the act,much to Kusukusu's amusement.

The three had some sort of staring contest but Amu gave up. "Um,Rima-chan,are you okay?"

A nod.

"Can you talk?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at Kusukusu,who smiled nervously,but she nodded.

Nagihiko and Amu looked around the room. Nagihiko smiled. "You're room is quite cute,Rima-chan." Rima glared at his back. Nagihiko,however,smiled at her surprised expression when Amu said,"Hey, a photo album."

They sat on Rima's bed,with Rima frowning in the middle. The pictures were mostly when she was little,before the kidnapping and arguing.

Her hair covered her eyes. She didn't want to look at the pictures anymore.

Nagihiko watched her closely and interrupted Amu. "Well,it's getting a little late. Let's go home. Hope to see you tomorrow,Rima-chan."

Amu checked her phone. "Oh,it is." She smiled. "See you later Rima. Hope you feel better!" Her charas said the same,and before they were out the door,Dia turned and winked before flying after them.

Rima smiled,to Kusukusu's relief. "Ah! Rima smiled!"

Rima blushed a little but smiled more. Hearing her friends say good-bye,she sweat-dropped when "Nadeshiko" said her good-bye and her somewhat out-of-character mother do the same.

Suddenly,the door opened. Her mother came in business-like,announcing,"Rima,pack some things. I made a call and arranged a sleepover. I have to be gone for three days to make up for being absent today. My friend said that she doesn't mind taking care of you."

Rima took out a notebook. 'But it's a school day.'

Her mom waved a hand. "Her child goes to the same kid as you. Besides,you know her."

'Whose house?'

"At the Fujisaki Mansion."

'Aren't they busy with dance though?'

"They said it was no problem because they know you can't live alone. It was also actually a request from their daughter,Nadeshiko. That's rare,according to Fujisaki-san." Then,her phone rang. Muttering things about business, walked out.

When the door closed,a dark aura was coming from Rima. "_That stupid over worried little_..."

"Yay! Yay! Sleepover!"

Rima sighed and shook her head. She began packing because her stubborn mother will not allow her to stay home alone. She could stay with Amu but her mom doesn't know her parents.

Rima suddenly smirked. "_Maybe I can give him a hard time? No,maybe Mama will hear about it. I can't talk to defend myself anyway_." She sighed,just as the door opened.

"Are you ready,Rima? I have to go soon."

Rima nodded and soon,she was staring at the Fujisaki Mansion looming over her. Staring at it made her a little intimidated.. not to mention that her mom drove away as soon as she stepped out of the car.

Rima hesitated to ring the doorbell,her finger hovering over it. Kusukusu giggled and pressed it herself. Rima stiffened and an old woman suddenly appeared.

"Baaya,who is it?" Nagihiko walked out. He sweat-dropped when he was met with Rima's glare. In his regular voice,he said,"W-well,Rima-chan,right this way."

Rima nodded. _"I wonder if his mom and housekeeper know about me and his secret. This might be fun."_

Let the fun begin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't updated in a month because of writers' block and there were many problems at home. Gomensai... but thank you so much for following or even touching this story. So far,around 200 views. Well,on the to the next chapter? (When Nagihiko is Nadeshiko,I put his name as Nadeshiko). P.S:I redid some chapters. Some details have been changed The Seiyo High is actually Seiyo Junior High..a middle school. Let's just pretend it's the same school Kukai goes to...**

Ch 5: Sleepover

"Nice to meet you,Mashiro-san. I met your mom when she was stressing over work. We became friends when we realized that we both like traditional laws and had things in common. Fujisaki-san offered a gentle smile to which Rima quickly bowed back.

She wrote,'I still haven't been able to talk yet but Mama told me to give you this. Thanks for having me.' Rima presented "High Class Plate Set."

Baaya and Fujisaki-san started getting sparkly eyed but Fujisaki-san then coughed. "Nagihiko,show the guest to her room please. And don't disturb Nadeshiko."

Rima stared at Nagihiko suspiciously and he sweat-dropped. "F-follow me, R-rima-chan."

Nagihiko led her to a big room and sighed. "My room is right next door. Call me if you need anything."

Rima smirked a little and wrote,'Where;s Nadeshiko's room?"

Nagihiko smiled nervously. He whispered,"They don't know about our secret,okay?" Then he quickly walked away with Rima staring daggers in his back.

Kusukusu giggled and said,"I'm going to go play with Rhythm and Temari." With that,she followed Nagihiko,leaving Rima with thoughs of,"Traitor..."

After getting settled,she got a little bored and went to look for Nagihiko. Strangely,when she found him,he was dressed in traditional clothing and was holding a fan. Traditional Japanese music played,with Fujisaki-san and Baaya watching him. When she saw that his hair was up,she assumed that he was Nadeshiko.

Rima quietly slipped in and watched as well. "He's stunning... it's almost hard to tell that he's a guy."

When Nadeshiko finished the last step,Rima couldn't resist clapping a little. Nadeshiko smiled. "It's been a while,Rima-chan. Would you like to give it a try?"

Rima's face froze and she started shaking her head and waving her hands.

Fujisaki-san smiled. "My,what a splendid idea. Baaya,would you prepare a kimono please?"

Baaya smiled. "Actually,I prepared one already."

Not able to protest,Rima just started shrinking with every,"Now~ Now~ Now~."

Minutes later,Rima looks at herself in the mirror and stares in wonder.

Nadeshiko smiles and asks,"Lovely,don't you think?"

Rima slightly blushes and they go back to the other room.

Rima glances at Nadeshiko and follows her movements. She smiled. "This is kinda fun."

Baaya exclaims,"She dances quite well."

Fujisaki-san agreed. "Although her movements and postures are almost comedic,there's a hidden radiance almost wanting to bloom."

Baaya smiled. "Would you like to scout her this time?"

Fujisaki-san smiled back. "Remember Hinamori-san?"

Just as she said that,Rima tripped and flailing in this air,she accidentally dragged Nadeshiko with her but luckily,neither fell on each other.

"Yes,what was that about scouting?"

"..."

Meanwhile,Temari is explaining the history to Kusukusu and Rhythm.

"This house has been built over one hundred years ago."

Kusukusu giggled. "Then isn't this building very old?" She broke off and stared behind Temari. Then she giggled again. "Ah! A funny looking mouse!"

Temari's eyes sparkled and she gasped. _"Nani? You again? You're still here? One year passed. How dare you,konoyaro!"_

__The mouse ran away and Temari pointed at Kusukusu and Rhythm. "You two are hereby the new recruits in this war!"

Kusukusu looked at Rhythm and he shrugged but when Temari glared at them,Rhythm and Kusukusu sweat-dropped. "H-hai!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:Songs and Lullabies

Rima walked out of the bath and headed to her room. It was almost time to sleep and most of the day,she stayed in the room. She hasn't seen Nadeshiko or Nagihiko. Baaya and Fujisaki-san didn't suspect anything either.

As she stared at the ceiling,she froze when she heard noises from above. She hated being alone,especially in the dark. Usually,Kusukusu was there to comfort her but her chara was probably with Temai and Rhythm right now.

Clutching her pillow,she slowly went to Nagihiko's room,which she recalled was next door. She took a breath and slid the door open.

Nagihiko had just finished taking his bath. He couldn't make up for his dance practice until Rima fell asleep so he decided to change now. Just as he tugged the shirt over his head,the door slip open slowly.

Nagihiko blinked and his eyes widened at the sight of Rima clutching her pillow,her face slightly pink.

"R-rima chan? What's wrong?"

Rima said nothing. She just buried her head in her pillow and pointed at him.

Nagihiko put his hand behind his head in slight confusion and finally realized that he was half-naked in front of a girl.

"A-ah gomen!" He quickly put his shirt back on and sat on his futon. "So,what's wrong? Can't fall asleep?"

Rima nodded.

"Wanna sleep with me then?"

Rima blushed and Nagihiko chuckled. "It'll probably be uncomfortable for a girl,huh?" He smiled and put his hair up. Slightly embarassed,he asked as Nadeshiko,"A-are you okay,Rima-chan?"**  
**

Rima ran and hugged her immediately, and Nadehsiko slightly sweat-dropped.

"Well,I'll stay with you until you fall asleep,okay?"

Rima nodded in her arms. Where there were suddenly small pattering sounds above, Rima hugged Nadeshiko tighter,much to Nadeshiko's surprise. "Are you scared of the dark,Rima-chan?"

She shook her head.

"Then being trapped or alone in the dark?"

Rima hesitated and stiffened to which Nadeshiko smiled at. She started stroking her hair and sang,"Hitotsu, futatsu, hanabira wa.."

Rima looked up and the singing stopped. "Sorry,I just wanted to help you fall asleep."

Rima smiled and close her eyes,and Nadeshiko guessed that she should continue. After her part,she looked at Rima. Rima looked back and said,"A-arigatou." Her eyes widened and she touched her throat.

Nagihiko's eyes softened. "You got your voice back."

Rima stared at him. "You were just Nagihiko for a second."

Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

Rima smiled. "Well,no matter." Then she ripped the covers over her head to hide her face.

Nadeshiko sweat-dropped again but smiled when she pulled the covers down a little to see that Rima fell asleep. Tucking the blankets under her chin,she looked up when she saw a light outside. Her mother slid the door open and Nadeshiko nodded. Fujisaki-san nodded back and they quietly left the room.

Meanwhile,the three charas were on a tree trying to reach the mouse on the roof.

Temari growled. "Use more strength! Stretch! Rhythm stop shaking!"

Rhythm clenched his teeth and closed his eyes due to the effort. "Can't.. we.. fly!"

Temari froze and Kusukusu giggled at the silliness of it all,causing them all to topple over and fall. They flew through the paper and wooden door,creating three holes in the process.

Temari blinked. "Oh,this is worrisome. The door will have to be repaired again. Why did you two have to break it?"

Rhythm sweat-dropped and Kusukusu giggled again. Temari was back to herself again.

"What are you guys doing?"

Kusukusu stopped laughing. "Rima!" She flew over. "You can talk again!"

Rima nodded. "Hey,where's Nagihiko?" Without waiting for an answer,she walked out,with he three charas following behind.

Finding Nagihiko wasn't really hard. Rhythm and Temari led them to a door with a small light peeping out from the crack. Rima opened the door slightly and Nagihiko,or should she say, Nadeshiko, was dancing,even though it was this late.

Kusukusu said,"Nagi's making up for his practice time."

Rima stared at him with wide eyes and then looked down.

She said to herself,"I might have been a nuisance. The summer dance performance will be this summer but he was still considerate enough to invite me over. I must have failed as a friend..."

"That's not true."

Rima looked to her left to see Baaya.

"You're like Hinamori-san,saying the same things when she found out about this. We didn't expect for this to happen again. With the summer festival a week away,this would be a critical period,especially since these are school days. Yet he made such a request. You must be special,just like Hinamori-san."

Rima looked away and hid a smile as she watched the last of the dance.

**The next update won't be like last time. It will come sooner than a month,don't worry. Love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I was lazy since it was summer and all. And soon is starting soon. Hopefully I'll update sooner. Anyway here's the next chapter.** :)

Ch 7: A Stand

Rima and Nagihiko walked out of the house. Baaya and Fujisaki-san waved and Rima,wanting to have a little fun test, asked Nagihiko,"When are you telling Amu..." A pause. Nagihiko stiffened.

"When Nadeshiko's performance starts? I'm sure she'll want to see her. Does she even know that she's sta-" (staying here)

Nagihiko nervously laughed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Rima-chan. We're going to be late for school. Then he grabbed her hand and started running.

While they were running,Rima turned around for a few seconds. Fujisaki-san had this strange, maybe knowing smile and Rima was sure she saw Baaya wink. She turned back and she frowned.

"Crap. She must have overheard me when I referred to Nadeshiko as a 'he,'"she thought.

Too deep in her thoughts,she collided into something: Nagihiko's back.

"Rima-chan? What's wrong? We arrived at the basketball court."

"Oh."

Suddenly a basketball appeared at his feet.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped. He thought,"Please not again... today's the start of sports clubs too..."

"Hey Nagi,we haven't character changed in a while."

A nervous "eh" noise was made.

"Make it cool! Chara change!"

Headphones appeared around his neck and he scored a three pointer. From the sidelines near the door, Rima watched with a blank expression as he joined the game. She heard a faint,"Yay!" Yay? Then he ran somewhere else,out of the field.

Kusukusu giggled. "Rima,let's follow him."

Rima sighed. "Why?"

"To have fun!" Of course..

Having Kusukusu lead her,she soon got annoyed and found herself going to every sports club.

Rima was breathing a little hard as she arrived in the school building. She was on the second floor of stairs. "He's so fast..."

Nagihiko ran next to her. He was breathing a little hard as well. They looked down from the stairs and saw the clubs arguing. There were more people than usual.

Kusukusu giggled,"Everything's gotten out of control!"

He looked at Rhythm exasperatedly. "Rhythm this is all your fault. And last year,we made such a commotion that even this school heard of me. This is happening. Again!"

Rhythm flew to him. "I know. But I got a plan!"

"It better not be-

Rhythm grinned. "Chara change!"

Nagihiko grinned and stepped on the railings,pointing at himself. "Hey,guys! I'll join whoever catches me before I exit the school building!"

The teams stormed in the building and Nagihiko smirked. Rima looked at him,surprised. He grinned and said,"Let's go."

He carried her "bridal-style" and Rima protested,"W-why?"

Then he jumped out the building and when he reached the ground he turned her head. He stuck his tongue out. "Too bad! Game,set!"

Hearing their faint protests,he laughed as he ran off with Rima's echoes of,"Let me go!" (Like with Amu)

A few minutes later, Nagihiko sat on a stump staring at the grass with a depressed atmosphere surrounding him.

"I so totally suck.. (Loved that line in the anime) I can't believe I got you involved,just like with Amu-chan."

Rhythm said,"Hey,don't be so hard on yourself."

He glared at him. "I don't want to hear that from you!"

Rima smiled a little,stifling a giggle. Nagihiko sighed. "Rima-chan's laughing at me..."

"Heh. Sorry but it's a little funny to see this side of you."

Kusukusu giggled. "Yay! Rima smiled!"

Nagihiko smiled too but then sighed. "Okay,Rhythm. I'll join the basketball club again."

"Yay!"

And with that,the school day ended.

"Rima-chan do you want to go somewhere?"

Kusukusu exclaimed,"Let's go visit Rima's papa!"

"Kusukusu!"

Nagihiko smiled. "Why not? Where does he live?"

Rima looked down. "He said to visit anytime and he lives a little close so I wouldn't feel lonely.." _Or possibly betrayed._

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Eh?" The next thing she knew,she was running while being dragged by the hand. Nagihiko smiled. "Let's hurry and say hello for an hour or so before your mom picks you up today. We need to get some sleep for the trip tomorrow."

"The skiing trip right?"

"Yes. This time middle schoolers can join as well because of Easter's donation." The conversation ended there.

They stopped running as they reached a big house.

Nagihiko smiled but to Rima,it almost looked like a smirk. "You've gotten better at running."

Rima glared at him but said nothing and knocked on the door.

Rima was shocked when she saw a woman answer it.

"Oh? Who are you two?"

Rima pushed her away,not caring if she was being rude. Before,she was hopeful,getting to see her father ever since the divorce. But now,seeing an unknown woman that was obviously not her mom or a relative,she was not depressed,but furious.

She found her dad in the kitchen. He almost dropped his drink. "Rima?"

She looked down,her bangs following her eyes. "You told me that I could visit you whenever you wanted. You said that we'll still be a family. _Liar. _You betrayed me. You and Mama. Arguing about the same thing. About stupid things. Fighting over it won't solve anything if you two aren't even listening to each other,even neglecting your own daughter."

She looked up,trying to hold her tears. "I don't think I should care anymore."

Then she ran out of the house with Kusukusu close behind,the image of his shocked and possibly ashamed expression still in her mind.

Meanwhile,with Nagihiko,he was slightly surprised when Rima pushed past that unknown woman. He followed her but stopped as she heard her quiet yet angry speech. When she ran past him,there were tears in her eyes.

"Rima-cha-"

But the door already slammed,with the woman's and Mashiro-san's expression matching each other.

Rima's father called out,"Excuse me are you her friend?"

Nagihiko nodded,no sure what to say.

Mashiro-san bowed. "Thank you for taking care of her. I'm her father and this is my co-worker." He nodded to the woman behind Nagihiko.

"Please explain to her that she just came here for professional business."

Nagihiko shook his head. "Sumi-masen but I believe that you should tell her yourself. And this is none of my business but if you and Rima's mother divorced because of the fighting then I believe that is foolish. If you were trying to protect her,then arguing over whose fault it was does not solve anything. Rima-chan suffered more than you two." Then he smiled and bowed before running after Rima.

Rhythm flew by his side. Nagihiko sighed. "I wasn't thinking at all."

Rhythm grinned. "You made it cool. No need for character change at all."

Nagihiko sweat-dropped as he imaged the situation _with_ character change.

But he grit his teeth as he saw Rima in the distance.

Even though it was a serious situation,he was slightly amused that he caught up so quickly.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. Rima's face was streaming with tears but Nagihiko just smiled slightly. "Let's go home."

**Good ending? Bad ending? Please review!**


	8. Author's Note

Sadly this is not an update (to those who are actually sad :P) but it's school and being the youngest freshman is not fun. The computer works again and I'll update soon. After my birthday though,okay? :) But here is a HUGE thanks for the reviews. I'll reply to them at the end of the next chapter but here's one question to noah,how's the ending bad? Not romantic enough or anything? If you tell me why it might help me improve my story :)


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I'll reply to them at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the happy birthdays :) I'll try to make this chapter longer. Sorry if there are mistakes. I don't really have time to check over it.

Ch 8:Truth

Her mom came to pick her up later that afternoon. She didn't seem to hear about Rima's earlier visit. Good. Let's keep it that way.

After Rima furiously wiped her tears she glared at Nagihiko,silently threatening him if he ever told anyone about what happened. Nagihiko just smiled and Rima glared at him harder but for a different reason.

Herself. Why did her face grow warmer when he smiled? Even her heart sometimes beat faster. She shook her head furiously. No,no just pulse rate. He's just my-

"What! She went to your place?" Rima jumped. Right now,she was at home in front of the tv,listening to her mom talk on the phone. Judging by her words and tone of voice she assumed that it was Papa who called. She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Look Rima! Funny face!" Rima ignored her as she watched her favorite show but not even the funny jokes were affecting her.

Suddenly the screen flashed black and Rima turned her head to see her mom.

"Rima,what is the meaning of this?"

Rima just turned back to the blank screen. "Meaning of what,Mama?"

"You visited him? You should know how I feel about that!"

"I'm sorry but you never said. Guessing might be considered foolishness to you." Kusukusu looked at her worriedly,baffled by her change of character.

"Rima,look at me when I'm talking to you. If you're going to act this way don't think that I'll bother letting you go to tomorrow's trip."

Rima slowly stood up and walked towards the door,keeping her head down. "Mama,would that be better for you?"

She glanced at her mom and smiled. Even her mom looked confused. This wasn't her daughter.

"Ne,Mama? What did Papa tell you? That I just went to his house? What about that woman and what I said?"

Her mom looked exasperated. "Rima,what-"

Rima interrupted her. "I think I can make my own choices now. Others say I'm spoiled but the thing I want most is something they'll probably never understand. I choose neither of you. He said he trusted you but you thought he was pushing everything to you. Have you two never listened to each other?" (fight/argument I think it's episode 40)

Rima opened the door. "Bye bye,Mama."

Then she ran as fast as she could,hearing Kusukusu's and Mama's faint cries of her name.

Right now,her situation was so ironic. The news said nothing about rain. Oh wait,it's because this is Japan and _he_ dragged her out before she hear everything.

Rima was soaked now. "Well,at least I'm not crying,"she mumbled.

She curled up into a ball under an unknown house roof. She let the rain go through her hair but then she looked up when she soon felt nothing. Instead,she found Nagihiko holding an umbrella over her head and with his other hand,a plastic bag.

"Rima-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a midnight stroll and got lost,"she lied.

Nagihiko stared at her but shook his head. "I went to the nearby convenience store and saw something familiar so I went for a closer look. Instead,I found you."

Rima mumbled something Nagihiko couldn't hear. He cocked his head. "Can you repeat that please?"

She sighed. "Can I spend the night again? Just for today."

Nagihiko blinked. "Sure."

Then she followed him trying to stay as far from his as possible but enough to not get wet.

When they arrived she muttered a thanks before entering.

With a towel on her head she sat on Nagihiko's futon.

"My mom and Baaya are sleeping but they allowed me to stay up late to pack for the trip."

Rima froze. The trip... how was she supposed to go home now? She couldn't ask Amu or Yaya. It was too late now. She would bother their family.

"Rima-chan?"

Rima looked up but then looked away. "Sorry,but I can't go home." She pleaded silently,"Don't ask questions. Please.."

Nagihiko shocked her by smiling. "Well if you need to pack something just borrow some clothes. I went on the trip last year,"he smiled crookedly,"as Nadeshiko. It's only two days and they'll be a little big but it'll be fine. Is that okay?"

Rima stared at him. Sleeping over,intruding into his house at midnight,and getting offered help even after all she did to him? It was almost too good to be true.

But she nodded. She said a really quiet thanks and abruptly looked away as he smiled.

Soon,Rima was given a bag with some girly clothes. They were pretty long but it'll do. After she finished packing she bowed her head and walked to the room she slept in last time.

The next morning,Rima woke up with a slight headache. She looked around and saw a familiar egg next to her bag of clothes. She sat up. "Kusukusu?"

Rhythm and Temari flew in shortly after. Rhythm put a finger over his mouth and grinned. "Shh!" Temari told her,"She's sleeping. She spent all night looking for you.?"

Rhythm nodded. "She told us everything."

Rima looked back at the egg and then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

She walked towards the door and opened it. "Please wake her up when it's time for school." She shut the door behind her.

Transition to school~

"Rima-chi!"

Rima turned her head and was glomped but Yaya.

"Are you feeling better?" Amu walked to her with a smile and Rima smiled back. Nagihiko came up from behind her and said good morning to Yaya and Amu while Rima walked ahead.

Rima was pouting while grasping her hands together again. Why?

Because she had to sit next to _him_. Why did the teacher assign a boy and girl seating arrangement for those who didn't have a partner? Saaya Yamabuki had grabbed Tadase but then her fan club sat with her instead,leaving Tadase with Kukai,who had the chance to ride on the same bus with them. Yaya stole Amu first so that left Nagihiko with her.

Rima sighed. She looked out the window,ignoring the conversation Nagihiko was having with Yaya and Amu behind them.

Her hand dropped from her chin when feedback from the microphone sounded.

Then there was an instrumental version of Glorious Sunshine by Utau Hoshina.. sang by Saaya.

Rima watched everyone's reactions and the teacher finally stopped her when Saaya made a really off tune attempt of Glorious Sunshine.

Then Rima did something she never expected herself to do. She laughed. At the horrible singing,the idiocy of everything lately,and it was just something to let go off the stress. Kusukusu was silent the whole ride but Rima was sure she saw a grin from her chara.

Then she stopped when she felt eyes on her. She focused on her friends' reactions. Amu,Tadase,and Nagihiko had the same expressions. Wide open eyes with slightly dropped mouths. Yaya's expression was like she just made a great discovery. She was sparkly eyed,followed with a wide grin.

Rima quickly turned her head to the window,trying not to blush as she heard furious whispering.

When the bus finally arrived,she breathed a sigh of relief as she practically jumped off of it.

Everyone was laughing as they snowboarded. Amu character changed and was racing Kukai while Tadase watched her with a smile. Yaya was trying to teach Rima how to snowboard. She dragged Nagihiko into it and when Rima finally learned how,she tried to escape them.

First,she sneaked away while they were having a snowball fight. Then she hid behind a tree,with Kusukusu giggling.

She breathed a sigh of relief and bent down to remove the board but she gave a gasp of surprise as she saw the steep hill in front of her. This was the area for the advanced.

Rima slowly backed up but because of the snow,she ended up sliding down. She coudn't properly so she almost crashed into the bush but luckily,she slid into the bush instead.

Rima crawled out of the snow and curled into a ball again. Her headache was being a pain right now. She whispered,"Everything has been going wrong lately. It's my fault. My parents must be hurt right now. Everyone must be bothered right now. Happiness must be fake. Everything ends anyway."

She continued,"That's right... happiness is a weakness."

Kusukusu caught up to her. "Rima,are you.. Rima?"

Rima was muttering to herself and Kusukusu heard everything. Her eyes started tearing up and her egg started closing her in. "Rima! Believe in yourself! In them! They.."

Rima didn't hear the rest as the egg closed and darkened,with an X forming on it. Her eyes dulled and she closed them as she lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9:Smiles

**Hi,how's school? Hope this doesn't disappoint (I think my writing kinda sucks now,especially since I didn't write it first and then type it),especially after not updating for so long.**

Yaya fell over again and if falling has given her an idea,her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Hey,has anyone seen Rima-chi?" Everyone had gathered around her when she fell down again and the only person not there was Rima.

Nagihiko put a finger to his chin. "I was trying to help her but then she just disappeared when I turned around."

Tadase offered,"I'll go ask the teachers first."

Kukai gave him a thumbs up. "Okay,we'll go search."

Everyone pumped their fists in the air and started looking. After a few minutes of looking around the area for the beginner boarders and skiiers,there was no luck.

Everyone watched as Tadase came running to them,slightly out of breath. "Any luck?"

They all shook their heads. Amu asked,"Tadase-kun,what did the teachers say?"

He frowned. "They haven't seen Mashiro-san but the news I heard was that there's a snow storm coming soon."

Yaya and Amu cried out an "Eh?" and then character transformed,much to the guys' surprise.

Amu instructed,"Let's hurry!"

The rest nodded and transformed as well. Nagihiko announced that he was going to go down the steep hills with Kukai. They all nodded and soon,Nagihiko was racing down the hill on a snow board. However,he had to stop because of Rhythm and Temari.

"What's wrong,you two?"

Temari answered,"There's an X egg..."

Rhythm finished,"And it's really close."

Then Temari ducked into his hair and Nagihiko turned his head to see the rest of the Guardians. Yaya was on a huge duck and Tadase on the skiing sticks while the others were on snowboards.

Ran pointed up ahead,"The X egg is over there!"

Everyone hurried over there,hoping they could find Rima there too with Kusukusu as Clown Drop. Instead,it was the exact opposite. To their dismay, Rima was standing there with a dull,blank look in her eyes and over her head,was the X egg.

They all stared at her and then stepped back uncertainly when the egg started to crack. Su said a faint,"Uh oh..." and the X character popped out. Rima fell back in a pile of snow as the negative magic fell on her.

Kusukusu glared at them. "_Smile smile!"__  
_

Su made an "eee" noise and hid behind Miki.

Yaya shouted,"Rima-chi,what's wrong?"

A faint picture of Rima above Kusukusu whispered,"Everything... happiness is stupid and it always ends."

Amu stepped forward. "That's not true. You always look so happy. Wasn't Kusukusu made out of funny faces? Isn't your wish for you all to be a happy family again?"

"But that can't happen now. They probably hate each other. Hate me."

Amu smiled. "You know that can't be true. Why not see what happens when you go home? Whatever will happen,we'll be here for you to help you."

Then she added,"Smile,Rima. One smile can vanish many things away."

Everyone called out to her to smile and Kusukusu bowed her head with a sad expression,not sure of how she was feeling anymore.

Amu quickly did "Open Heart" and the egg was restored.

Everyone crowded around Rima,waiting for her to wake up. She greeted them with a small smile,hoping to show them that she's okay. They all smiled back at her but turned their heads when they heard a voice calling them,scolding them about the snow storm. Sure enough,the snow started falling and every minute,it fell harder.

Kukai, Nagihiko,and Tadase went to explain to the teacher,trying to persuade him that their friend got lost. Amu and Yaya were trying to help Rima stay awake. They shouted to them,"Rima has a high fever. She needs help!"

Kukai and Tadase stared at Nagihiko and he sweat-dropped. "Why me?"

"I have to help Yaya get up the hill. You know,"he whispered," with the teacher around she can't use the duck to help her float." Then Yaya smacked him when he added,"Don't want her falling everywhere because she's so clumsy."

Nagihiko looked at Tadase. He sighed at his slightly pink face. He still had a crush on Amu,hoping to try harder after seeing Ikuto kiss her cheek after the embryo and everything. **(In the anime there was no certain couple of the three so why not add some... extra feelings from the little prince)**

While the others went ahead, Temari popped out while Nagihiko picked Rima up and put her on his back. He muttered,"I'll never let you go when you run away this time..." Temari and Rhythm gave each other a glance and a small smile.

Then Temari floated in front of Rima's face,watching over her condition.

Everyone was already half-way up the hill so they were out of ear-shot.

Rima mumbled,"Nagihiko?" He stopped and turned his head,about to speak but then she saw pink and continued quietly,"Amu? I thought you were Nagihiko... he would probably save me a time like this like he would do to everyone... then he'll give everyone that smile... sorry ... but you know... smiles can't always work and help you. They can't make things vanish away that easily... can you please take these feelings away from me? Make me stronger... because no matter what I do, I can't stop... loving Nagihiko..."

**Is that good... bad? I'm really sorry if that sucked or seemed out of character but I guess it was pretty accurate? These words were from another favorite anime of mine. Can anyone guess? Anyway,see you soon :)**


End file.
